(R)-2-Acetamido-N-benzyl-3-methoxypropionamide (I) belongs to a class of protected amino acids known to be useful for the treatment of partial-onset seizures in patients with epilepsy aged 17 years and older. It has been marketed in the United States under the trade name Vimpat®.

U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,475 discloses different processes to the preparation of anticonvulsant enantiomeric amino acid derivatives and pharmaceutical compounds thereof, and their use in treating CNS disorders in animals. A general method for the synthesis of aromatic compound N-benzyl-2-acetamido-3-methoxypropionamide is also disclosed.
US2008/027137 discloses a synthetic scheme for Lacosamide.
US2009/143472 discloses intermediates and their use in preparation of Lacosamide [(R)-2-(acetylamino)-N-benzyl-3-methoxypropionamide], its enantiomer and racemate.
CN 101591300 discloses a process for preparation of Lacosamide from N-Boc-D-serine or N-Cbz-D-serine.
US 20090298947 discloses different crystalline and amorphous forms of Lacosamide and processes to prepare them, pharmaceutical compounds containing the same, therapeutic uses thereof, and methods of treatment employing the same. WO 2011/039781 discloses intermediates and their use in the preparation of Lacosamide [(R)-2-(acetylamino)-N-benzyl-3-methoxypropionamide].
WO 2011/039781 discloses intermediates and their use in the preparation of Lacosamide [(R)-2-(acetylamino)-N-benzyl-3-methoxypropionamide].
WO 2011/092559 discloses a process for the synthesis of Lacosamide using DL-serine as starting material, in which methylation reaction of hydroxyl is carried out using a base such as NaOH and an alkylating agent, such as Me p-toluenesulfonate. The R enantiomer is isolated from the racemic mixture of Lacosamide after selective hydrolysis of the acetamide, salification of the racemic mixture with a chiral acid in an organic solvent, resolution of the diastereoisomeric mixture, and subsequent acetylation of the optically pure intermediate.
WO 2011/092672 discloses different process for minimizing or removing impurities such as (2R)-2-(acetylamino)-3-(benzylamino)-3-oxopropyl acetate or (2R)-2-(propanoylamino-N-benzyl-3-methoxypropionamide in Lacosamide.
WO 2011/095110 discloses a process for the preparation of Lacosamide, and intermediate compounds thereof. For example, (2R)-2-(ethoxycarbonylamino)-3-hydroxy-N-(phenylmethyl)-propanamide was reacted with Me2SO4 in ethyl acetate in the presence of tetrabutylammonium bromide and KOH for (2R)-2-(ethoxycarbonylamino)-3-methoxy-N-(phenylmethyl)-propanamide. The intermediate obtained above was treated with HCl and then with NaOH to afford (2R)-2-amino-3-methoxy-N-(phenylmethyl)-propanamide, which was reacted with acetyl chloride in CH2Cl2 in the presence of triethylamine to give Lacosamide as the final product.
WO 2011/095995 discloses process for the preparation of Lacosamide [(R)-2-acetamido-N-benzyl-3-methoxypropanamide] from D-serine. The process utilizes high purity crystalline solids O-methyl-D-serine trifluoroacetate and N-acetyl-O-methyl-D-serine as key intermediates.
WO 2011/099033 discloses different processes for preparing and purifying (R)-2-acetamido-N-benzyl-3-methoxy-propionamide and intermediates thereof.
Choi, Daeock et al. in J. Med. Chem. 1996, 39, 1907-1916 disclosed the synthesis and anticonvulsant activities of N-benzyl-2-acetamidopropionamide derivatives with six different heteroatom substituents (chloro, bromo, iodo, oxygen, nitrogen, and sulfur).
Andurkar, Shridhar V. et al., Tetrahedron: Asymmetry 1998, 9, 3841-3854 discloses procedures for the synthesis of (R)—N-benzyl-2-amino-3-methoxypropionamide, 2-acetamido-3-methoxypropionic acid, and O-methyl serine beginning from (R)—N-Cbz-serine.
IP.com Journal 2009, 9(4A), 35, describes the preparation of Lacosamide using phthaloyl.
IP.com Journal 2009, 9(98), 68 discloses a polymorphic form of Lacosamide which was obtained when a procedure from WO 2006037574 was followed.